Jackie (Bobby's World)
Jackie is the love interest of Bobby Generic in the 1990's series Bobby's World, created by Bobby's real-life voice actor & his animated dad, Howie Mandel (Howie Generic within the show's animated universe). Jackie was voiced by Debbie Drewberry using a monotone, tomboyish style. In "Bobby's Girl" (which later became the title for a love song, coincidentally), Jackie made a Valentine's Day card for Bobby ("This is for Bobby, I love him."), which ultimately made the other schoolchildren tease them ("Bobby & Jackie, sitting in a tree..."). As Bobby protested, Jackie gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his disgust, considering how he's only 4-8 years-old within the context of the show & therefore, thinks romance is icky. Despite this, after spurning Jackie's affections once too many by refusing to let her play with him or be in his treehouse club just because she's a girl, Bobby gets jealous of the fact that Jackie begins spending more time with Bobby's other friend Herbie instead of with him, as Bobby still considered Jackie to be his best friend in spite of her gender. Upon discovering that his mom is a girl & that he likes her, he comes to the realization that maybe he does like Jackie after all. Bobby then says that sometimes, the best way to show your feelings is through a song, which cues up a montage of Jackie chasing Bobby through a Valentine's Day themed background, as guest star BJ Thomas sings the major hook of his popular 1980's hit, "Hooked On a Feeling", with Jackie even singing part of the lyrics to further show her infatuation for Bobby. Following the sappy montage, Bobby's goofy Uncle Ted tells lovesick Booby him that girls like guys who have money, so Bobby asks for an allowance so he can get Jackie a friendship present, hoping that doing so would make Jackie forget Herbie & be best friends with him again. Unfortunately, once at the store, Bobby ends up spending his allowance money on toys he would otherwise like to have for himself instead of on the present he had initially wanted to give to Jackie, so he begins to do odd jobs to get even more money. Cash in hand, he approaches Jackie, asking if the money he has would fix their friendship, only for Jackie to tell him that some things have more value than money. As the episode winds down, Bobby finally understands that it's up to him to patch things up between himself & Jackie. At school the following day, Bobby sits dejected at his desk before Jackie comes up to him. To ease the awkward tension, Bobby makes the first move by telling Jackie that he feels bad that he doesn't have anything to give her to repair their seemingly strained friendship. Jackie sets things straight by immediately telling Bobby that she likes him just as he is. Just as Bobby questions Jackie as to why, Jackie answers by merely kissing him on the cheek again, causing Bobby to state that he "forgot about that part" when it came to his relationship with Jackie. The episode closes with a brief reprise of "Hooked on a Feeling" being sung as Bobby runs screaming through the halls of his school, with Jackie happily giggling as she gives chase, hoping to catch him. Another episode appropriately titled "Bobby Ties The Knot" has Bobby fall for a substitute teacher, during which a visibly jealous Jackie flatly tells Bobby, "It's a crush, it'll pass", but when Bobby persists to Jackie that what he feels is real despite the substitute teacher obviously being far too old for him on top of already being in a relationship herself & having to depart the episode for plot convenience before Bobby can return the feelings he thought the new teacher felt, during Bobby's unrequited attempts to woo the new teacher including a dream marriage sequence, a frustrated Jackie pulls Bobby into the school closet & pins him down, telling him point-blank, "I am the only woman for you! Someday, you'll realize that!" Throughout the show, Bobby ends up daydreaming about the lesson each episode is meant to teach, with many of these actually shoehorning Jackie into stereotypical couple roleplaying roles with him (despite his young age telling him that girls are gross & "have cooties"), ranging from a James Bond-like superspy & his cocktail (actually juice) waitress lover, Tarzan & Jane, a runaway fugitive in classic convict stripes & his pursuing female cop/detective, a Babe Ruth-like home run king & the pitcher of the opposing T-Ball baseball/softball team, etc. Gallery Bobby Generic and Jackie maxresdefault.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie by mapiol d4xxs18.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie kiss.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie default.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie have money.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie jsv8fzUNn2TvHhs.jpg Bobby's world Jackie and Bobby Generic screenshot.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie 8392929292.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie 939298228.jpg Bobby Generic and Jackie 83292290.jpg Bobby s world by jmdunn-d6rats2.jpg Ojakiebob.jpg Bobbys-world-birthday--48184485-250.jpg 517IKQmUUwL. SX133 QL80 .jpg Bobby Generic Jackie mqdefault.jpg Ztnasby1lghp2kesp9jg.jpg 12599048 237152469969736 1285986551 n.jpg|This is for Bobby I love him.|link=Jackie (Bobby's World) Super Nintendo Entertainment System - Bobby's World Arcade Game (1995) box art.png Sony Playstation - Bobby's World Arcade Game (1995) box art.png Jackie Image.jpg Bobby's World Jackie and Bobby Generic Laugh.jpg Bobby's World Jackie Loves to give Bobby Genric kisses.jpg Category:Childhood Friend Category:Child Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Tomboys Love Interest